Esquizofrenia
by BlackGoldSaw
Summary: Vivo en un mundo real o un mundo de fantasía? Tengo miedo de no volverte a encontrar pero seguiré buscándote hasta el final de mi vida. LOVE STORY!


Esquizofrenia

La luna, tan inalcanzable y pura el reflejo de un amor perdido se aprecia por mi ventana. Corro para alcanzarla pero desaparece, al igual que la luna.

-Otra vez, me has engañado, estúpido corazón.

Mi mente, mis ojos y mi corazón me engañaban. Ella había desaparecido, o fue un producto de mi imaginación. Supuesta esquizofrenia me habían detectado los doctores y psiquiatras. Estaba totalmente consciente de eso, desde antes de la pubertad estaba consciente de que veía objetos y seres que no existían. Pero trataba de coexistir con esa inmensa locura en mi mente.

Actualmente vivo solo, mis padres no soportaban la carga de su único hijo estuviera loco, no me sorprende ni me afecta mucho. Son unos humanos codiciosos y orgullosos

_Eres la vergüenza de la familia _

Tomo algunos de los tranquilizantes que me dan los doctores pero no todos, no soy estúpido para que me vayan drogando a más no poder y dejar que ellos me maten. Soy joven no idiota.

Mi mente ha dejado de hablarme sabía que no podía convencer de matar a alguien y todas esas estupideces que hacen en las películas y programas televisivos. Solamente me molesta con unos recuerdos de mi niñez y los recuerdos de la que amaba.

No dudaría por un segundo que tal vez mi mente creó una persona perfecta para mí para que no me sintiera tan solo en este mundo decadente. Pero también dudo sí si fue real.

Era lo que llamaría Platón, un amor platónico, un amor perfecto sin pasiones humanas. Por eso al desaparecer creía que fue mi mente. La primera vez que la vi, la conocí de regreso al que una vez llamé hogar.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que vi una niña con cabello peculiar trepada en un árbol.

-¡Oye! Es muy peligroso que estés trepada en ese árbol, mejor baja.

No contestó. No me importo más y me fui del lugar pero algo de ella me había cautivado.

Llegue a mi casa, subí las escaleras y entré a mis aposentos. Fue ahí donde la vi otra vez, su cabello azul brillaba por sí solo, su sonrisa más bella que un diamante y sus ojos más profundos que el mar.

Abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos y admire su increíble belleza. No dijo nada, sólo se acerco y me abrazo. Aspire profundamente y noté que olía a flores de cerezo. No respondí su abrazo enseguida por incomodidad y tenía una extraña sensación de que no era real. Y me desmayé.

Al día siguiente desperté con el sonido irritante de mi despertador, lo apagué y busque a mi alrededor, no había rastros de aquella hermosa niña. Otra vez mi mente me engañaba y esta vez no pude darme cuenta.

Hice mi rutina normal. Bañarme, vestirme, desayunar, todo como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero dentro de mí, sabía que en parte fue real.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, madre. – le dije a la nada, era una costumbre que no podía evitar

Cerré la puerta y admire el lugar. Había nevado. A mitad de primavera, ya sé sentía el calor pero aun así, había nevado. Me llamó la atención una flore azul que sobresalía de la nieve. No quise arrancarla. Me había enseñado que al arrancar una flor no sólo la despojabas de la vida, sino también acababas con su belleza.

Pasó las 8 horas de la escuela y tuve la ilusión de que si iba al mismo lugar donde por primera vez la vi. Nos encontraríamos una vez más.

-¿Hola…?

Nadie contestó. Temía no volverla a ver. Subí al mismo árbol de cerezas en el que ella estaba el día anterior, dejando abajo mis pertenecias

Daba una hermosa vista a la ciudad. El viento se sentía increíble. Extendí mis brazos dejando la rama que utilizaba como soporte. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, por unos instantes te sientes libre y sin ninguna preocupación, era un momento tan hermoso, sentí una lagrima bajar por mi rostro.

Fue efímero pero inolvidable. Bajé del árbol sintiendo tristeza y calma. Llegue hasta donde había escondido mis pertenecias y las revisé por si me habían hurtado algo. Entre uno de mis libros y mis audífonos vi una hermosa pluma blanca. La saqué y el viento se la llevo.

-Sigo creyendo que eres real. – susurré

- Y yo sigo creyendo en que me volverías a encontrar.-

Contestó Ella.


End file.
